The present invention relates to a method for sorting film slides, mounted and housed on each frame of a mount, by distributing them in a magazine according to same classification.
Construction of the magazine 1 may comprise, for example as shown in FIG. 1, upper and bottom disks 2 and 3 which are arranged in parallel with each other and combined with some square frame structures 5. The frame structures 5 have respectively a plurality of partitions 12 arranged stepwise to form a housing for storing film slides, and each partition stores one of the slides. Slides to be stored in the magazine 1 are preferably sorted according to classification to facilitate the subsequent operations such as projecting them on a screen or making a copy of the same. In that manner confusion may be avoided, which is otherwise likely to occur. The magazine 1 is rotated by a drive means (not shown) such as a motor so that slides may be placed in or taken out of the housing at a given position.